People's Republic of CHINa
Not to be confused with the CHINese Empire The People's Republic of CHINa is a One-Party Communist State encompassing the whole of the CHINese Isles. The CHINese Communist Party took control of the country after the disappearance of Empress Chin I during the New Beginning, and the ensuing CHINese Civil War. History Disappearance of Chin Empress Chin embarked on a journey into the atmosphere with Justin I and Chase IV of the CSJ and Nortmaydian Emperor May I aboard the NMS Jay Jay the Jetplane starcraft. Once heading into the stars, the ship's gay thoughts caused it to malfunction and shut down, sending the four into open space. Five days after there was no sign or word from any of the Gnome leaders, the country began to break down. The police and military began breaking away, leading to the people looting every store and building and killing all those they could. Riots erupted throughout, and the country seemed to be all but done for. Many people began forming guilds and factions in attempt to seize control of the throne, and thus, CHINa. Three weeks after Chin left, seven major factions had taken control over most of CHINa: the Imperial/Monarchical CHINese Imperial Army (CIA, not that one), Young CHINa, and People for the Restoration of the CHINese Empire (PRCE), the Republican factions of the CHINese Republican Army (CRA) and Free CHINa, and the Communist factions of the CHINese Communist Army (CCA) and the Democratic Republic of CHINa (DRC). The CIA, CRA, CCA were originally part of the same faction: the Army of CHINa, but the generals Richard Gay and Gary Garrison split off from the Pro-Imperialist Abbott Yippe to form the CCA and CRA, respectively. CHINese Civil War In the CHINese city of Dakrastos, the CIA clashed with the CRA in the first battle of the CHINese Civil War. The CRA suffered light casualties before retreating, leading to the CIA capturing the city and chasing the CRA. The CIA met them at the coast, and easily defeated them, taking control of the coast. While Free CHINa focused on taking full control of the northern mountains and Young CHINa attacked the smaller factions in the lower island, the CCA and DRC joined the CIA in crushing the CRA. The CCA invaded a part of the northern CIA territory in a push for Chintia, but mainly focused on capturing the remaining territory of the CRA. Free CHINa captured the major city of Ironburg from the PRCE, giving them control of the main metal production. Free CHINa then promoted the general Von Fanstro from three to four star. He began rallying for the President of Free CHINa, Ron Fisto to enter into an alliance with the CCA, despite Fisto proclaiming communism to be the enemy of republicanism. The CRA made one final stand against it's enemies after the surrender of the southern territories, against the quickly advancing communists. At the city of Tremmestes, the CCA began a week-long siege, before invading. The battle lasted for four long days, before the CRA surrendered, and they gave up the rest of their territory to them. With the CRA gone, the CCA began to invade the CIA. Fearing total takeover, the CIA and the PRCE put aside their differences and signed an act of union, uniting their armies under the CIA. They then invaded Ironburg in a surprise attack, capturing it quickly and forcing a surrender. In response the the union of the imperial armies, the CCA and the DRC united their own armies under the CCA. The CCA invaded Dakrastos from both sides, and seeing their emminent defeat, the CIA evacuated the city and left it to be taken over. The retreating armies mounted a defense a ways away from Chintia, while the remaining armies invaded the small factions in attempt to outflank the advancing communists. They attempted to sign a ceasefire with Young CHINa an get them to join them, but their differences had pulled them too far apart, and Young CHINa refused. Young CHINa managed to resist the imperial armies, stopping them from outflanking the communists in time. As the communists broke through the defenses in a rush for the city, Ron Fisto suddenly died from a stroke, bringing Von Fanstro to power. Seeing a chance to gain another upper hand against the imperialists, the communists sent a message to Fastro, whose had fully embraced his communist leanings, and he accepted their union proposition. The imperialists launched a general assault on the front lines, and were partly successful, but it quickly waned, as the communist armies reinforced and shattered the lines. The armies attempted to retreat closer to the city, but the communists were fast enough to catch them off guard, forcing them to fight back. The disorganized imperialists were slaughtered, and attempted to retreat to the city. The imperialists would never recover from this defeat, as the CCA marched on Chintia. The battle for the city would be brutally fought, lasting almost three weeks before the imperialists would finally retreat. The armies abandoned their lines, trying to escape as far east as they could. The remaining soldiers who were still willing to fight marched for Ironburg, but could not reach it before they were surrounded by the main communists armies and a Free CHINa landing in the lower gulf. They fought their way to the city, defending it desperately even while it was fully surrounded. The city fell after two weeks, and the rest of the imperialists soon surrendered. The communists quickly sent a large force to invade Young CHINa, capturing almost the entire coast before they and the rest of the factions surrendered.